Harry Potter und der zweite Krieg
by Korksie
Summary: Das ist meine erste richtige Harry Potter Story. Also seit nicht so hart mit eurem Urteil. Diese Story beginnt nach dem 5. Schuljahr von Harry. Harry leidet sehr unter dem Verlust von Sirius und ist verzeweifelter den je. Auch der zweite Krieg steht bevor
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und der zweite Krieg**

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gehört ALLES und mir gehört meine Fantasie... ;-) Falls es so eine ähnliche Geschichte schon gibt, dann tut es mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß von keiner Story und es ist nicht meine Absicht irgendwo etwas abzuschreiben._

_Inhalt: Harry ist im 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei. Dieses Schuljahr hält für Harry viele Überraschungen bereit._

_Pairing: Harry!_

_FSK: keine Begrenzung_

_**Info: Ich stelle diese Geschichte auf die Verantwortung von MoonyTatze online... und somit widme ich ihr auch dieses Kapitel!**_

_Wer Rechtschreibefehler findet darf sie Behalten!_

_Ich freue mich über jedes Review und bitte Mordandrohung gleich an Voldemort weiterleiten!_

_Danke!_

_Und nun beginnt es...)_

**Kapitel 1  
Besuch**

Der bislang regnerischte Tag des Sommers neigt sich dem Ende. Auf den Strassen waren kaum Menschen zu sehen, denn viele verbrachten den Tag lieber im Haus.  
Doch ein Junge, so ungewöhnlich wie man sich ihn auch nur vorstellen könnte, saß allein auf einer Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz.  
Es war ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille, der ausgezehrt und leicht ungesund wirkte wie jemand, der in kurzer Zeit recht schnell gewachsen war. Seine Jeans war dreckig und zerrissen, sein T-Shirt ausgeleiert und verblichen, und die Sohlen seiner Turnschuhe schälten sich vom Oberleder.  
Harry Potter saß wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit auf der Schaukel, denn dort fühlte er sich ungestört. Dort konnte er über die Geschehniss der letzten Zeit in Ruhe nachdenken, ohne das er dabei gestört wurde.  
Doch an diesem Abend wurde er vom Regen besiegt und beschloss daher früher nach Hause zu gehen. So lief er gemütlich die Strasse entlang bis zum Ligusterweg Nummer 4, dort lebte er bei seiner Tante und Onkel und seinem Cousin. Denn Harrys Eltern waren vor knapp 15 Jahren ums Leben gekommen. Sie waren beide Zauberer und starben beim Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord. Dies alles hat Harry erst vor 6 Jahren erfahren, als er nach Hogwarts kam, die Schule für Zauberei.  
Harry öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade in sein Zimmer verschwinden, als er auf seine Tante Petunia traff.

"Wo hast du gesteckt?" fragte sich schroff. Petunia war die Schwester von Lily Potter.  
"Ich war spazieren!" antwortete Harry knapp.  
"Du hast das Abendessen verpasst. Dann musst du heute halt ohne auskommen!" sagte sich.  
"Auch gut!" antwortete Harry und ging die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

Dort setzte sich Harry auf sein Bett und holte ein Fotoalbum hervor. Wie schon so oft schaute er es sich an und jedes Mal erfühlte ihm das mit großer Trauer. In dem Fotoalbum waren Bilder von seinen verstorbenen Eltern und seinem Paten Sirius Black. Doch Sirius war kurz vor den Sommerferien gestorben, als er versucht hatte Harry zu beschützen. Harry war nie so ganz damit klar gekommen, denn Sirius war für ihn so eine Art Mischung aus Vater und Bruder.  
Nach einiger Zeit flatterte Hedwig, Harrys Schleiereule herein. Hedwig landete neben Harry, so dass Harry ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte, den sie dabei hatte.  
Der Brief war von Ron Weasley, Harrys bester Freund. Harry las sich den Brief durch und legte ihn dann zur Seite. Er fühlte sich nicht danach, Ron gleich zu antworten. Doch langsam sammelten sich die Briefe, denn Harry bekam täglich Post von seinen Freunden. Doch dieser antworte ihnen immer nur das Notwenigste.  
Harry war vor einer Woche 16 Jahre alt geworden. Dies war wohl der traurigste Geburtstag seines Lebens. Zwar hatten all seine Freunde an ihn gedacht. Doch wie sollte er sich darüber freuen, wenn so kurz vorher sein Pate gestorben ist.

Harry stand auf und setzte sich ans Fenster, er schaute hoch zum Himmel und fragte sich, wo Sirius jetzt wohl ist.  
Plötzlich hörte Harry etwas rascheln. Er sah hinunter zum Gebüsch. Dort stand ein Mann, Harry kannte diesen Mann. Es war Remus Lupin, ein Freund von seinen Eltern und Sirius, Remus Lupin war Harrys Lehrer im 3. Schuljahr gewesen. Doch er musste die Schule verlassen, weil es sich heraus gestellt hatte, dass er ein Werwolf ist.  
Doch was wollte Remus Lupin mitten in der Nacht im Ligusterweg. Harrys und Lupins Blicke trafen sich und Remus lächelte ihn freundschaftlich an. Dann ging Remus vor zur Tür und klingelte. Harry konnte es nicht glauben, wie kann Remus Lupin nur klingeln. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia würden die Krise bekommen.  
Harry eilte schnell aus seinem Zimmer und blieb dann aber an der Treppe stehen, um zu sehen, wie sein Onkel und seine Tante dies aufnehmen würden, dass ein Zauberer vor ihrer Tür steht. Denn die Beiden versuchen mit aller Kraft zu verheimlichen, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist.  
Onkel Vernon öffnete die Tür und musterte Lupin.

"Guten Abend! Entschuldigen sie bitte die späte Störung!" sagte Remus Lupin freundlich.  
"Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Wir haben uns vor einiger Zeit am Bahnhof getroffen, falls sie sich noch erinnern!" fuhr er fort.  
"Was wollen sie hier?" sagte Onkel Vernon angespannt und schloß die Tür hinter Lupin.  
"Ich bin hier um mit Harry zu sprechen!" antwortete Lupin.  
"Ah..okay!" murmelte Onkel Vernon.  
"Aber das sie mir dann ja wieder verschwinden!" fügte Onkel Vernon hinzu.  
"POTTER!" schrie Onkel Vernon, danach verschwand er mit seiner Frau seinem Sohn ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry kam die Treppen herunter und stellte sich an die Wand von dort aus sah er zu Lupin.

"Hallo Harry! Es freut mich, dich zu sehen!" sagte Lupin freundlich.  
"Hallo!" sagte Harry und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du uns immer nur so kurze Antworten geschickt hast.!" fing Lupin an und musterte dabei Harry.  
"Harry. Ron und Hermine sind besorgt um dich und der Rest des Ordens auch. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen...!" fuhr er fort.  
"Ihr könnt mir aber nicht helfen!" unterbrach Harry ihn.  
"Harry..." fing Lupin erneut an.  
"NEIN!" sagte Harry und stürmte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Nach einiger Zeit betrat Lupin das Zimmer. Harry saß auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Lupin setzte sich neben Harry, als sein Blick auf das Fotoalbum fiel, dass noch auf dem Bett lag.

"Wir vermissen ihn alle. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir den Schmerz über den Verlust abnehmen. Sirius war mein Freund und der Verlust ist groß." sagte Lupin vorsichtig.  
"Es ist alles allein meine Schuld!" begann Harry und musste unterm Reden mit den Tränen kämpfen.  
"Nein.." sagte Lupin.  
"Doch! Es ist alles allein meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen und in die Ministerumabteilung gegangen, dann würde er noch leben!" fuhr Harry fort.  
"Du hat keine Schuld. Ich dachte, dass wäre dir klar, nach dem du mit Professor Dumbledore geredet hattest. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du dich hier mit Vorwürfen quälst. Harry du musst mir einfach glauben, dass du keine Schuld hast. Du hast doch nur aus Sorge und Angst um Sirius so gehandelt. Woher solltest du denn ahnen, dass es alles eine Trick war. Wir hätten ehrlich zu dir sein müssen!" sagte Lupin behutsam.

Harry blickte zu Lupin, dieser lächelte ihn freundschaftlich an.

"Ich bin gekommen um dich abzuholen.Molly hat mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen, weil wir uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht haben und er hat eingewilligt. Moody und Tonks werden jeden Moment hier eintreffen und dann kann es losgehen. Ich bin schon früher gekommen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte! Am Besten packst du deine Sachen und ich rede mit deinem Onkel und deiner Tante!" sagte Lupin und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Harry konnte es noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Lupin gekommen war um ihn abzuholen. Er würde in wenigen Stunden seine besten Freunde, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger wiedersehen. Doch dann müsste er ihnen auch erklären, warum er sich so aubweisend verhalten hatte.  
So packte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl seine Sachen. Er war gerade fertig, als Lupin wieder herrein kam.

"Mit deinem Onkel und deiner Tante ist alles geklärt. Mad-Eye und Tonks sind auch gerade eingetroffen! Warte, ich helf dir beim tregen!" sagte Lupin und nahm ihm den schweren Koffer ab.

So gingen die Beide die Treppen herunter, Lupin mit Harrys Koffer und Harry mit dem Käfig von Hedwig. Unten angekommen standen auch schon Mad-Eye Moody und Tonks.

"Alles klar, Potter!" sagte Moody.  
Harry nickte.  
"Wir werden auf die selbe Art wie letztes Jahr reisen!" sagte Lupin.  
"Am Besten sagst du noch deiner Tante und deinem Onkel auf Wiedersehen!" sagte Tonks.

Daraufhin ging Harry ins Wohnzimmer zu seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin Dudley.

"Auf Wiedersehen! Bis zum Sommer!" sagte Harry und bekam natürlich darauf keine Antwort. Doch daran war er schon gewohnt.

Er ging wieder zurück zu Lupin, Moody und Tonks.

"Ich nehme dein Gepäck!" sagte Tonks

Nachdem sich alle vor den Flug bereit gemacht hatte und sie das Zeichen bekommen hatten, dass sie nun losfliegen konnten, ging es schon los zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf.  
Moody flog voraus, dann kam Harry, Tonks flog unter ihm und Lupin bildete die Nachhut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

Danke, für das Interesse an meiner Fanfiction!

SiriusSchnuffelBlack

Die Spannung kommt hoffentlich bald auf.

Aber am Anfang versuche ich noch die Gefühle von Harry zu verdeutlichen.

Lass dich einfach überraschen..)

Ich hoffe, du findest die Story auch nach diesem Kapitel noch gut!

MoonyTatze

Na sicher auf deine Verantwortung, ohne dich hätte ich mich doch nicht getraut sie hier rein zu stellen.

Ich wünsch dir viel Spass bei dem Kapitel, obwohl du es ja schon kennst. Bis wohin hast du eigentlich gelesen? g

Torksie

Korksie grüßt Torksie zurück...)

Nun geht es endlich los! Viel Spass!

-------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 2  
Zurück im Grimmauldplatz

Kaum hatten Harry,Lupin, Tonks und Moody das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 betreten, kam schon Molly Weasley, die Mutter von Ron angerannt und umarmte freudig Harry. Bevor dieser überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, hatte Mrs. Weasley Harry schon in die Küche geschleppt.

"Du siehst ja halb verhungert aus!" sagte sie aufgebracht während sie etwas zu Essen kochte.  
"Haben die Muggel ( Nicht magische Menschen) dir denn nichts zu Essen gegeben?" fragte Mrs Weasley.  
"Doch!" antwortete Harry.  
"Das sieht man dir aber nicht an!" sagte sie.  
"Junge, du musst doch bei Kräften bleiben!" fuhr sie fort, als sie Harry auf einen der freien Stühle drückte und ihm etwas zu essen hinstellte.  
"Nun iss erstmal!" sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

Doch bevor Harry überhaupt anfangen konnte etwas zu essen, kamen schon Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley und Ginny Weasley in die Küche gerannt.

"Harry!" rief die Fünf.  
"Lasst ihn erstmal essen!" sagte Mrs Weasley  
"Wenn ich wiederkomme ist der Teller leer!" sagte Mrs. Weasley und verließ die Küche.

Hermine,Ron,Fred George und Ginny setzten sich zu Harry an den Tisch und warteten bis er fertig war mit essen.

"Harry, es ist so schön dich zu sehen!" begann Hermine.  
"Wir haben uns alle echt Sorgen gemacht!" sagte Ginny.  
"Tut mir Leid!" entschuldigte sich Harry.  
"Schon vergessen!" grinste Fred.  
"Hauptsache du bist jetzt hier!" sagte Ron.  
"Jetzt kannst du uns ja mal erzählen, was es wichtigeres gab als deinen Freunden zu schreiben!" sagte George scherzhaft.  
"Nichts!Es war nur so..." sagte Harry  
"Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, dann verstehen wir das!" sagte Hermine.  
"Ist schon okay, Hermine!" lächelte Harry.  
"War es wegen Sirius?" fragte Ron vorsichtig  
"Ja...!" antwortete Harry, es fiel ihm noch schwer über Sirius und seine Gefühle deswegen zu reden.

Harry war erleichtert als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Mrs. Weasley herein kam. Denn er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit über Sirius zu reden.

"Kinder, es ist höchste Zeit fürs Bett! Wir haben morgen einiges vor und Harry ist bestimmt auch müde von der Reise. Also auf ins Bett." so schickte Mrs. Weasly die Sechs ins Bett.

Ron und Harry teilten sich wie letzten Sommer ein Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sich Harry auf sein Bett und schaute sich im Zimmer um.

"Es muss schwer für dich sein ,wieder hier zu sein! Wenn du reden willst, ich hör dir zu!" sagte Ron und machte sich fürs Bett fertig.  
"Danke! Im Moment will ich nur schlafen." antwortete Harry und zog seinen Schlafanzug an.  
"Ja! Na Klar!" sagte Ron verständnis voll und machte das Licht aus, als Beide im Bett lagen.

Harry träumte in dieser Nacht schlecht. Er träumte von seinem Paten, wie schon so oft seit er gestorben ist. Am nächsten Morgen schreckte er mit Tränen in den Augen auf. Ron machte gerade sein Bett.

"Guten Morgen!" sagte er zu Harry.  
"Morgen!" antwortete Harry und wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Du hast andauernt nach Sirius gerufen!" fing Ron an.  
"Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Traum erinnern!" log Harry und ging dann ins Badezimmer.

Ron ging in der Zwischenzeit runter in die Küche. Dort saßen schon alle gemütlich mein Frühstück. Ron setzte sich neben Hermine und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

"Schläft Harry noch?" fragte Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn.  
"Nein. Er ist im Bad!" sagte Ron betrübt.  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Molly ihren Sohn.  
"Ich mach mir nur Gedanken wegen Harry. Ich denke, dass es ihm echt schlecht geht, wegen Sirius. Aber er lässt einfach niemanden an sich heran!" antwortete Ron.  
"Das hat aber nichts mit dir zu tun! Er braucht Zeit um das Geschehene zu verstehen. Er hat einen der liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren. Damit klar zu kommen ist schwer. Gebt ihm bitte etwas Zeit." mischte sich Lupin in das Gespräch ein.  
"Wir hatten Sirius doch auch gern!" sagte Ron.  
"Für euch war er ein Freund. Doch für Harry war er so viel mehr. Sirius war für ihn eine Art Bruder und Vater. Harry hat ihn geliebt." sagte Lupin.  
"Ich habe gestern bevor wir hergekommen sind darüber mit Harry gesprochen und der Schmerz sitzt noch tiefer als wir alle glauben!" fuhr Lupin fort.  
"Okay...wenn er reden will, wir er ja auf uns zu kommen!" sagte Ron, als gerade Harry die Küche betrat.  
"Morgen!" murmelte er und setzte sich neben Ron.  
"Tut mir Leid wegen eben, Ron!" entschuldigte sich Harry und nahm sich ein Brötchen.  
"Schon okay!" sagte Ron und reichte ihm die Marmelade.

Nachdem Frühstück räumten Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermine den Tisch ab.  
"Ginny, Hermine und ich werden in die Winkelgasse gehen, um euere Schulsachen zu besorgen. Ihr Zwei könnt leider nicht mit, weil ich erfahren habe, dass ihr noch wichtige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen habt!" erklärte Mrs. Weasley Harry und Ron.

Während Mrs. Weasley mit Ginny und Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machten. Gingen Ron und Harry nach oben um ihre Schulsachen zu holen. Dann setzten sie sich zurück in die Küche.

"Was hast du schon erledigt?" fragte Harry, als er dir verschiedenen Bücher auf den Tisch legte.  
"Nichts! Und du?" antwortete Ron und schlug sein Zaubertränkebuch auf.  
"Genauso viel wie du!" sagte Harry und musste grinsen.  
"Also fangen wir mal mit dem Schlimmsten an. Zaubertränke!" sagte Ron und holte ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche.  
"Gut! Also was waren die verschiedenen Zaubertränke vom letzten Schuljahr noch einmal?" fragte Harry und schrieb auf sein Pergament : "Die Herstellung von..."  
"Ähm..Gegengifte..oder?" antwortete Ron zögernt.  
"Lass uns lieber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen. Vielleicht hilft Hermine uns ja später!" schlug Harry vor.  
"Gute Idee!" sagte Ron und blickt auf das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Buch.  
"Was müssen wir da überhaupt machen?" fragte Harry grinsent.  
"Eine Zusammenfassung über das letzte Schuljahr, ob was hängen geblieben ist!" antwortete Ron.  
"Ach gut! Dann schreib mal..wir haben das Buch auswendig gelernt. Das war sehr sinnvoll!" grinste Harry.  
"Aber hängen geblieben ist uns nichts. Also werden wir einfach vor jedem Duell flüchten!" lachte Ron.  
"Genau. Falls dies aber nicht geht werden wir anfangen zu weinen!" sagte Harry, als gerade Remus Lupin den Raum betrat.  
"Kommt ihr voran?" fragte Lupin und schaute die Beiden fragend an.  
"Natürlich! Könnte nicht besser sein!" log Ron.  
"Wir sind völlig im Bilde.." sagte Harry grinsent.  
"Das glaube ich euch doch beide aufs Wort!" fing Lupin an und schaute auf das Buch von Harry.  
"Ach..Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da wart ihr doch mal so gut drin!" fuhr Lupin fort.  
"Lang ist es her..." antwortete Harry.  
"Sie waren der einzigst normale Lehrer den wir je hatten." seufzte Ron  
"Das schmeichelt mich sehr!" grinste Lupin.  
"Ist aber so gewesen. Wenn ich da an Quirrel..oder an Lockhart..oder an die Umbridge.." fuhr Ron fort.  
"An eurer Stelle würde ich mal weiter lernen, bevor Molly zurück kommt. Vielleicht bekommt ihr ja dieses Jahr ein besseren Lehrer!" sagte Lupin und verließ die Küche.  
"Dann lass uns mal anfangen..." sagte Harry.

Als Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermine am Nachmittag aus der Winkelgasse zurück kamen, waren Ron und Harry gerade mit ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung fertig geworden.

"Seit ihr fertig?" fragte Hermine.  
"Ja..endlich!" antwortete Ron.  
"Wenn ihr das auch immer auf den letzten Drücker machen müsst!" sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.  
"Wir sollten mal aus unseren Fehlern lernen!" sagte Harry und grinste dabei Ron an.  
"Ron, Harry, ich habe hier eure Schulsachen. Bitte bringt sie nach oben. Ich rufe Euch dann zum Abendessen!" mischte sich Mrs Weasley in das Gespräch ein.  
"Danke, Mrs Weasley!" sagte Harry, als sie ihm seine Schulsachen gab. 

-------------------------------------------  
tbc?


	3. Chapter 3

Danke, für die Reviews.

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Dieser Teil ist so zu sagen, mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an euch. Ich habe nämlich am Samstag Geburtstag und danach bin ich eine Woche im Urlaub.

Hier möchte ich auch erwähnen, dass ich keine Beatleserin oder Betaleser habe. Falls wer Interesse hat!

Moony:

Es freut mich, dass die Story liest, obwohl du schon einige Kapitel kennst..gg

Harry wird es noch eine Weile mies gehen...aber das ändert sich...

Lily:

Danke, für deine ehrliche Meinung!

Es ist meine erste HP-FF und da sind eben noch einige Fehler drin.

Die ersten Kapitel habe ich zur Einführung genommen, Spannung kommt schon noch auf..)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 3  
Auf nach Hogwarts

"Harry, aufwachen! Wir verpassen sonst noch den Zug nach Hogwarts!" weckte Ron Harry  
"Ich bin ja schon wach!" sagte Harry verschlafen und stieg aus seinem Bett.  
"RON! HARRY!" schrie Mrs Weasley von unten.  
"Wir kommen gleich, Mom!" antwortete Ron.  
"Komm Harry schnapp dein Koffer!" sagte Ron und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry zog sich noch schnell seine Turnschuhe an und folgte ihm dann nach unten. Dort stand schon Tonks, Moody, Lupin und die ganze Familie Weasley, außer Fred und George, Percy. Bevor Harry sich recht versah, waren sich schon auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.  
Als dann alle auf Gleis 9 3/4 waren, hieß es erst mal Abschied nehmen.

"Passt auf euch auf und stellt nichts an!" sagte Mrs. Weasley zu Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry und drückte jeden von ihnen zum Abschied.  
"Hört auf eure Mutter!" sagte Mr Weasley zu Ron und Ginny.  
"Harry, ich denke wir werden uns früher wieder sehen als du denkst!" sagte Lupin und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.  
"Seit immer wachsam!" sagte Moody, als sie in den Zug stiegen.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry suchten im Zug nach einem leeren Abteil. Nach einigem Suchen hatten sich sogar eins gefunden.  
Die Vier verbrachten die Zugfahrt mit einigen Spielen, darunter war auch "Snape explodiert". Doch Ron ,Ginny und Hermine entging nicht, dass Harry sehr traurig aussah, doch keiner traute sich so recht, dass Thema anzuschneiden.  
Gegen Ende der Zugfahrt wurden die Vier durch Draco Malfoy und seiner Gang gestört.

"Na, Potter, Hattest du einen schönen Sommer?" fragte Draco grinsend.  
"Denn dies wird dein letzter gewesen sein!" fuhr er fort.  
"Klappe, Malfoy!" sagte Ron sauer.  
"Kann Potter nicht mehr für dich alleine sprechen?" grinste Draco.  
"Raus hier!" sagte Harry sauer.  
"Sei nicht so vorlaut, Potter. Du wirst schon bald sehen, was mit solchen Leuten wie dir passiert. Bald kannst du deinen Eltern und Black Gesellschaft leisten!" provozierte Draco Harry.  
"WENN DU NICHT SOFORT VERSCHWINDEST GARANTIERE ICH DIR FÜR NICHTS!" schrie Harry.  
"Ach..Potti.." fing Draco an, als die Tür aufging und ein altes bekanntes Gesicht hereinschaute.  
"Gibt es Probleme?" fragte Lupin.  
"Nein, Sir!" stotterte Draco.  
"Denk an meine Worte, Potter!" drohte er Harry bevor er und seine Gang das Abteil verließen.  
"Sie hier?" fragte Ginny Lupin.  
"Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr mich bald wiederseht!" lächelte Lupin.  
"Soll das etwa heißen.." fing Hermine an.  
"Ja! Ich bin auf die Bitte von Dumbeldore euer neuer alter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" sagte er.  
"Wird das nicht Probleme von den Eltern geben?" fragte Ron.  
"Dumbelore glaubt nicht daran!" antwortete er.  
"Harry?" fragte Ginny.

Harry schaute nämlich gerade aus dem Fenster, dort sah er einen schwarzen Hund.

"Was?" fragte er.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny.  
"Ja. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken!" antwortete er und schaute noch mal aus dem Fenster, doch der Hund war verschwunden.  
"Schön, dass Sie wieder unser Lehrer sind!" sagte Harry zu Lupin.

Die Zugfahrt verlief ab diesem Zeitpunkt ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Harry erzählte niemanden, was er da gerade gesehen hatte Dieser schwarze Hund hatte ihn an Sirius erinnert. Doch dies konnte nicht sein, Sirius ist gestorben.

In Hogwarts angekommen wartete schon auf sie das Festessen und die Einteilung von den Erstklässlern in die verschiedenen Häuser. Während des Festessen hatte Harry viel Zeit um mit seinen Freunden über ihren Sommer zu plaudern. Doch Harry wich der Frage, wie es ihm im Sommer ergangen ist, immer aus.

TBC?


	4. Alltag

Hallo! So, ich melde mich noch langer Zeit auch mal wieder. Aber ich war ja in Urlaub und danach kamen erst mal die ersten Teile zum Beta-Reader.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei Werdandi und Black Silence bedanken.

**Beta: Werdandi, ****black silence kaia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 4  
Alltag

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück teilte Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne am Gryffindortisch aus.

"Schaut mal! Wir haben heute erst 2 Stunden Verwandlung, dann 2 Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und am Nachmittag Wahrsagen! Zaubertränke haben wir erst am Mittwoch. Was für ein Glück!" sagte Ron zu Harry, als sie gerade die große Halle verließen.  
"Das nenne ich mal einen tollen Montag!" grinste Harry als sie das Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall betraten.  
Sie setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze, als gerade Professor McGonagall das Zimmer betrat.  
"Guten Morgen!" sagte sie und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.  
"Mrs. Granger! Sammeln sie bitte für mich die Aufsätze ein!" sagte sie.  
Hermine stand darauf gleich auf, sammelte die Aufsätze ein und brachte sie dann nach vorne.  
"Wer kann mir sagen, was wir im letzten Schuljahr durchgenommen haben?" fragte Professor McGonagall ihre Klasse.  
Hermine streckte sofort ihre Hand in die Höhe und fing an, eine kleine Zusammenfassung vom letzten Schuljahr vorzutragen.  
Doch Harry bekam davon nicht sehr viel mit, er war mit seinen Gedanken völlig woanders. Er musste wieder an diesen schwarzen Hund denken. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass dies Sirius gewesen war. Doch tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass Sirius nicht mehr zurückkommen wird.  
Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete Hagrid, der gerade mit Fang in den Verbotenen Wald ging, als Professor McGonagall die Stunde beendete.

"Harry, du bist heute so nachdenklich. Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine als sie sich auf den Weg in Lupins Klassenzimmer machten.  
"Ja. Es ist alles bestens!" sagte er und betrat mit Ron und Hermine das Klassenzimmer.  
"Du weißt, dass du mit Ron und mir über alles reden kannst?" fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.  
"Ja, dass weiß ich!" sagte Harry und holte seine Sachen raus.

Doch Harry wollte nicht mit seinen Freunden über seine Gefühle reden. Denn woher sollten sie ihn denn verstehen. Sie hatten ja nicht erst ihre Eltern und dann den besten Freund von ihren Eltern verloren. Hermine und Ron hatten ein schönes Leben mit tollen Familien. Doch was hatte er? Er hatte niemanden. Er musste jeden Sommer zu den Dursleys und dort musste er unter ihnen leiden. Die Dursleys hatten keine Ahnung, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht und es interessierte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Harry hatte niemanden, zu dem er gehen konnte, wenn es ihm mal schlecht ging. Er hatte niemanden der ihn mal in den Arm nahm und einfach mal für ihn da war.  
Hermine und Ron waren zwar seine besten Freunde, doch sie hatten nicht einmal die kleinste Ahnung, wie es ist wenn man keine Eltern mehr hat und dann auch noch seinen Paten verliert.  
Harry war ganz allein und manchmal wünschte er sich still und heimlich einfach dem Beispiel seiner Eltern und Sirius zu folgen. Wer würde ihn denn schon vermissen, wenn er tot wäre?  
Vielleicht wären Hermine und Ron am Anfang traurig darüber, aber das würde ihnen mit der Zeit vergehen.  
Was hält Harry denn noch in dieser Welt? Er hatte doch nichts und niemanden.

"Hermine, kann ich mal kurz deinen Aufsatz haben?" fragte Ron, der neben Harry saß.  
"NEIN! Ich lass dich nicht abschreiben!" sagte sie leicht abgesäuert.  
"So schlecht ist dein Aufsatz doch gar nicht!" sagte Harry, um sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen, als gerade Lupin in die Klasse kam.

"Guten Tag! Ich denke viele von euch werden sich noch an mich erinnern. Für die, die es vielleicht nicht mehr wissen. Ich bin Remus Lupin und ab heute euer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" begann Lupin den Unterricht.  
"Wie ich erfahren habe, hatten sie über die Ferien die Hausaufgabe auf, einen Aufsatz über das letzte Schuljahr zu schreiben. Ich werde diesen Aufsatz nicht einsammeln. Ich möchte lieber selbst sehen, wie weit sie sind." fuhr er fort.  
"Welch ein Glück!" murmelte Ron zu Harry.  
"Ich habe auch erfahren, dass der Unterricht im letzten Jahr eher theoretisch statt praktisch war. Deswegen haben wir im diesem Jahr viel nachzuholen. Denn was nützt es ihnen wenn sie die Theorie können und die Praxis nicht?" sagte Lupin.  
"Wie Recht er doch hat!" flüsterte Harry zu Ron.  
"Mit welchem Zauber haben sie im 4. Schuljahr aufgehört?" fragte Lupin.  
"Ja, Miss Granger?" sagte Lupin, als sich Hermine meldete.  
"Wir haben die unverzeihlichen Flüche durchgenommen..." fing Hermine an.  
"Danke, Miss Granger! Dann sind meine Informationen richtig!" unterbrach Lupin Hermine.  
"Fangen wir damit an, einige Flüche zu wiederholen. Damit ich weiß, womit ich nächste Woche mit ihnen weitermachen kann!  
Wer kann mir etwas über den Spruch Crucio sagen?" fing er an.  
Wieder schoss Hermines Hand nach oben und sie erklärte die verschiedenen Flüche.

"Hausaufgabe! Bitte lesen sie Kapitel 1 in ihrem Buch durch!" beendete Lupin den Unterricht.

"Wow.. Hermine du weißt ja echt alle Wirkungen der verschiedenen Sprüche auswendig!" sagte Ron beeindruckt.  
"Ich lerne halt auch etwas im Gegensatz zu dir, Ron!" sagte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
"Das tue ich auch!" verteidigte Ron sich.  
"Hört auf euch zu streiten!" mischte sich Harry ein, denn er war es leid sich immer wieder ihre Streitereien anzuhören.  
"Ich habe nicht damit angefangen!" sagte Ron.  
"Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen!" sagte Harry leicht genervt und stürzte aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
"Ist dir auf gefallen, dass Harry uns aus dem Weg geht?" sagte Ron nach kurzer Zeit.  
"Ja. Aber ich denke, dass er seine Gründe hat." antwortete Hermine.  
"Alles klar bei Euch?" fragte Lupin  
"Ja!" antwortete Ron.  
"Habt ihr Harry vertrieben?" scherzte Lupin.  
"Sieht ganz danach aus!" sagte Hermine betrübt.  
"Das war ein Scherz, Hermine." sagte Lupin schnell.  
"Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem.. Ich mache mir so große Sorgen um Harry, er ist immer so unglücklich." seufzte sich.  
"Wundert dich das etwa, Hermine?" fragte Ron.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht! Doch warum redet er nicht einfach mit uns. Wenn er so weiter macht, geht er noch an seiner Trauer kaputt!" sagte Hermine.  
"Ich kann mich immer nur wiederholen, gebt ihm Zeit. Er wird auf euch zugehen, wenn er reden will. Aber bitte drängt ihn nicht dazu. Er braucht Zeit!" sagte Lupin.

Als Hermine und Ron zum Mittagessen kamen, war Harry nicht da. Er tauchte während dem ganzen Mittagessen nicht auf. Deswegen gingen die beiden im Gryffindorturm nach Harry suchen.  
Dort fanden sie ihn auch schließlich im Jungenschlafsaal.  
Harry saß traurig auf seinem Bett und schaute auf das Bild, auf dem seine Eltern und Sirius abgebildet waren.

"Harry, warum warst du nicht beim Essen?" fragte Ron.  
"Ich hatte keinen Hunger!" sagte er und legte das Album zur Seite.  
"Komm mir müssen zum Unterricht!" sagte Hermine.  
"Okay!" sagte Harry und nahm seine Schultasche.

Während Ron und Harry hoch in den Nordturm zum Wahrsagen-Unterricht gingen, ging Hermine zum Arithmantik-Unterricht. Wahrsagen war wie immer, Professor Trewlaney sagte Harry mal wieder seinen Tod voraus. Doch daran war er schon lange gewöhnt. Innerlich hofft er, dass sie dieses Mal Recht haben würde.  
Beim Abendessen trafen sich Hermine, Harry und Ron wieder. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, ging Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum zum lernen. Ron folgte Hermine kurz darauf, aber nicht um zu lernen. Dieser spielte lieber mit Ginny eine Runde "Snape explodiert".  
Harry verließ kurz nach Ron die große Halle, an der Tür traf er dann auf Hagrid. Die Beiden unterhielten sich kurz, dann ging Hagrid zum Abendessen und Harry lief in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, als plötzlich seine Narbe anfing zu schmerzen. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte er keine Narbenschmerzen gehabt. Harry rieb sich kurz an der Stirn, doch der Schmerz wurde nicht besser. Aber Harry wusste ja, dass dies nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich war Voldemort mal wieder verärgert. Früher hätte er darüber mit Sirius gesprochen, doch dies war ja nicht mehr möglich. Harry war völlig in Gedanken, so dass er gar nicht bemerkt hat, dass er fast in Lupin reingerannt wäre.

"Nicht so hastig!" sagte Lupin freundlich.  
"Oh.. Verzeihung!" sagte Harry zu seiner Entschuldigung.  
"Harry, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus!" fragte Lupin besorgt.  
"Ja!" log Harry, denn der Schmerz in seiner Stirn war nicht besser geworden.  
"Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner, Harry!" sagte Lupin.  
"Komm trink eine Tasse Tee mit mir!" fuhr Lupin fort und ging mit Harry in sein Klassenzimmer.

"Setzt dich, Harry!" sagte Lupin und stellte ihm eine Tasse Tee hin.  
"Danke!" sagte Harry, als er ich gesetzt hatte.  
"Geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte Lupin nach.  
"Ja.. nur die üblichen Probleme halt!" sagte Harry und nahm ein Schluck Tee.  
"Deine Narbe?" fragte Lupin.  
Harry nickte.  
"Aber sonst geht es dir gut? Hermine und Ron sind besorgt!" fuhr Lupin fort.  
"Ich kann halt nicht auf Knopfdruck meine Gefühle abstellen." antwortete Harry leicht gereizt..  
"Ich verstehe!" sagte Lupin.

Als Harry seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er setzte sich noch eine Weile zu Hermine und Ron ans Feuer. Kurz nach Mitternacht gingen die Drei dann ins Bett.

------------------------------

Für ein kleines Review wäre ich wirklich dankbar!


	5. Dementoren

Hallo!  
Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat.

Und vielen Dank an meine Beta-Reader! Knuddel

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Kapitel 5  
Dementoren

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Die Sechstklässler hatten viele Hausaufgaben und daher wenig Freizeit. Halloween näherte sich.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine freuten sich schon auf ihr erstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende, dass nun vor der Tür stand.  
Am Samstagmorgen frühstückten Ron, Hermine und Harry schnell, damit sie richtig viel Zeit in Hogmeade verbringen konnten. Sie wollten in den Scherzartikelladen gehen und danach noch einige Süßigkeiten kaufen. Gegen Mittag beschlossen die Drei im "Drei Besen" ein Butterbier trinken zu gehen. Als sie angekommen waren, mussten sie feststellen, dass dort ziemlich viel los war und es daher keinen freien Tisch gab. (Hinweis: 2x dort in einem Satz) Deswegen setzten die Drei sich an die Theke und tranken dort ihr Butterbier.  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten die Drei in einer dunklen Ecke drei bekannte Gesichter. An einem Tisch saßen Hagrid, Professor McGonagall und Professor Lupin und tranken zusammen (ein Butterbier).  
Ron, Hermine und Harry schenkten den Drei keine weitere Beachtung, denn auch Lehrer sollten ihren Spaß haben.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde im "Drei Besen" ein Tisch frei, sodass sich Harry, Hermine und Ron dort hinsetzten konnten. Sie saßen nun in Hörweite von ihren Lehrern, die gerade in ein ernstes Gespräch mit dem Gastwirt verwickelt waren.

"Dementoren?" sagte Hadrig.  
"Ja! Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich sie in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte gesehen!" murmelte der Gastwirt.  
"Das ist interessant.. sehr sogar!" sagte Lupin.  
"Aber was wollen sie hier? Sie arbeiten doch nicht mehr fürs Ministerium!" fragte Hagrid und trank noch einen Schluck.  
"Das stimmt. Irgendetwas treibt sie in diese Gegend und ich kann mir schon denken was!" sagte Lupin mit besorgter Miene.  
"Wir sollten Albus informieren!" sagte Professor McGonagall

Hermine schaute zu Ron und Harry, die Beiden nickten und dann verließen die Drei das Lokal.  
"Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte Ron.  
"Ja. Doch warum sind diese Dementoren hier?" sagte Hermine.  
"Es muss einen wichtigen Grund geben.." überlegte Harry.  
"Haben die sich nicht Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen?" fragte Ron.  
"Doch was für einen Zweck sollte es denn haben, dass er sie nach Hogsmeade schickt!" antwortete Hermine.  
"Keinen!" sagte Harry und beendete so das Gespräch.

Die Drei gingen durch die Strassen von Hogsmeade, als es gerade anfing zu regnen.

"Lasst uns zurück zum Schloss gehen. Der Regen ist ja fürchterlich!" schlug Hermine vor.  
"Gut!" sagte Ron.  
"Harry?" fragte Hermine, als sie bemerkte, dass dieser in Richtung Heulende Hütte starrte.  
"Habt ihr das nicht gesehen?" fragte Harry, denn dieser hatte gerade wieder diesen schwarzen Hund gesehen.  
"Was denn?" fragte Ron.  
"Kommt lasst uns gehen." sagte Hermine und lief in Richtung Schule.

Ron folgte ihr, doch Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Denn er hatte gerade etwas, das sich anhörte, wie das Weinen eines Hundes, gehört. Bevor Harry überhaupt wusste was er tat, war er schon in Richtung Heulende Hütte losgerannt.

"HARRY! KOMM ZURÜCK!" schrie Hermine ihm nach, doch er war schon außer Sichtweite.  
"Oh nein. Wo ist er hin? Wir müssen zurück zum Schloss!" sagte Ron voller Panik  
"Wir müssen ihn finden!" sagte Hermine.  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley! Sie sollten bei dem Regen nicht hier draußen sein, gehen sie lieber zurück zur Schule!" sagte Professor McGonagall, die gerade aus der Eulerei kam.  
"Professor! Wir müssen erst Harry finden..." fing Hermine an.  
"Miss Granger, wann haben sie Harry das letzte Mal gesehen?" unterbrach Professor McGonagall sie.  
"Vor etwa 5 Minuten. Er ist in diese Richtung verschwunden!" antwortete Hermine und zeigte zur Heulenden Hütte.  
"Sie und Mr Weasley gehen jetzt sofort hoch zur Schule. Dort werden sie Remus Lupin finden, sagen sie ihm, was vorgefallen ist!" sagte Professor McGonagall.  
"Ja, Professor!" antwortete Hermine  
"Beilen sie sich und seien sie vorsichtig!" sagte sie und schickte Hermine und Ron weg.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit fast bei der Heulenden Hütte angekommen, als er plötzlich eine Kälte über sich kommen spürte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er von weitem wie sich drei Dementoren näherten. Harry zog schnell seinen Zauberstab, bereit um den passenden Zauberspruch zu sagen. Doch ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte, wurde er von diesem schwarzen Hund zu Boden gestoßen. Der Hund stellte sich beschützend vor Harry. Dieser konnte sich dies aber nicht erklären. Die Dementoren kamen immer näher und Harry hörte wieder in seinem Kopf die verzweifelten Rufe seiner Mutter. Der Hund wollte sich auf die Dementoren stürzen, doch irgendwas setzte ihn außer Gefecht.  
Die Dementoren waren nun kurz vor Harry und er merkte, wie sie ihm das Glück entzogen. Harry suchte seinen Zauberstab verzweifelt, der ihm beim Sturz aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Sein Zauberstab lag etwa 5 Meter von ihm entfernt. Harry war verzweifelt, wie sollte er an seinen Zauberstab kommen, wenn die Dementoren nun fast vor ihm standen. Die Stimmen in Harrys Kopf wurden immer lauter und er spürte fast kein Glücksgefühl mehr. Als plötzlich eine Stimme sagte:

"Expecto patronum!"

und die Dementoren so verjagte. Doch Harry konnte den Sprecher nicht erkennen. Wer war ihm da zu Hilfe geeilt? Dies war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

"Harry? Harry?" konnte Harry wie aus weiter Ferne hören.  
"Harry, wach auf!" sagte Lupin als Harry die Augen öffnete.  
"Dem Himmel sei dank!" sagte Professor McGonagall als sich Harry aufrichtete.  
"Harry! Komm, du musst zurück zum Schloss. Hier ist es zu gefährlich!" sagte Lupin und half ihm auf.  
"Du musst vorsichtiger sein!" fuhr Lupin fort und gab ihm etwas Schokolade.  
"Die Dementoren sind außer Kontrolle. Sie greifen alle an, die ihnen in die Quere kommen!" sagte Professor McGonagall.  
"Wer auch immer die Dementoren verjagt hast, dem verdankst du dein Leben!" sagte Lupin als sie auf den Weg zur Schule waren.  
"Was immer auch passiert, Harry. Du darfst nicht mehr alleine das Schloss verlassen!" sagte Lupin mit ernster Miene.  
"Hier haben sie ihren Zauberstab wieder, Mr. Potter!" sagte Professor McGonagall und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab.  
"Danke!" murmelte Harry.  
"Nun ruhen sie sich etwas aus!" sagte Professor MCGonagall als sie in der Schule ankamen.

Als sich Harry von Lupin und Professor McGonagall getrennt hatte, ging er sofort in den Gryffindorturm. Dort traf er auf Hermine und Ron, die voller Sorgen waren. Harry erzählte den Beiden was passiert war, seit er sich von ihnen getrennt hatte. Beide waren, wie zu erwarten, geschockt.

"Boah! Welch ein Glück, dass jemand da war, um die Dementoren zu verjagen!" sagte Ron als Harry geendet hatte.  
"Stimmt! Mich würde aber echt interessieren wer das war!" sagte Harry.  
"Lupin und McGonagall haben niemanden mehr gesehen?" fragte Hermine.  
"Nein!" antwortete Harry.  
"Seltsam..." murmelte Hermine.  
"Ich leg mich etwas hin, bis zum Festessen!" sagte Harry und ging hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Nach längerer Zeit kam Ron zu ihm, um ihn zu wecken, weil das Halloween Festessen gleich begann. Dann gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine gemeinsam in die große Halle, die wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt war. Das Festmahl war mal wieder sehr reichhaltig und bot viele Leckereien.  
Die ganze Schule verbrachte einen schönen Halloweenabend und hatten sichtlichen Spaß. Selbst Harry war völlig ausgelassen und musste nicht an Sirius denken. Hermine und Ron waren froh, Harry so zu sehen.  
So verbrachten die Drei nach dem Festessen den angebrochenen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zauberschach.  
Gegen zwei Uhr in der Frühe gingen sie dann schließlich schlafen.

----------------------------------------  
TBC?


	6. Düstere Gedanken

Huhu!

So, es geht mal wieder weiter!

Danke an meine Beta-Reader! Ihr seid die Besten!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 6  
Düstere Gedanken

Die Zeit nach Halloween verging mal wieder wie im Flug. Es war ein schöner Novembermorgen als die Drei in die Kerker zur Zaubertränkestunde gingen, vorm Kerker warteten schon einige aus dem Haus Slytherin auf Professor Snape. Ron, Hermine und Harry stellten sich zu den Gryffindors und unterhielten sich mit Neville. Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, heute mal die spöttischen Bemerkungen von den Slytherin zu überhören. Doch dies fiel ihnen schwerer als gedacht, als Draco Malfoy mal wieder seine Späße über Rons Familie machte. Doch Harry und Hermine konnten Ron gerade noch davon abhalten, Draco zu verprügeln, als schon Snape auftauchte.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich wie in jeder Zaubertränkestunde in die letzte Reihe und fingen an ihren Trank zu brauen. Natürlich ließ Snape nicht lange auf sich warten, um über Harrys Trank zu spotten.

"Mr. Potter! Sie können lesen, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" begann Snape als er Harrys Trank musterte.  
"Ja, Sir!" sagte Harry knapp.  
"Dann haben sich doch sicher gelesen, dass man den Trank nur zweimal umrührt?" fuhr er fort.  
"Nein, Sir!" antwortete Harry, er hatte den Trank ohne Bedenken einige Male umgerührt.  
"Bis zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich von ihnen eine genaue Zusammenfassung haben, wie sie ihren Trank zubereitet haben!" grinste Snape und ging weiter zu Neville.

Am Ende der Stunde mussten sie wie immer ihre Tränke abgeben, Harry konnte sich schon ausmalen, welche Bewertung er dafür bekommen würde. Nach Zaubertränke gingen sie zum Mittagessen.

"Was habt ihr heute noch für Unterricht?" fragte Ginny als sie sich zu Ron, Harry und Hermine setzte.  
"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dann noch Wahrsagen!" antwortete Ron.  
"Harry? Wo willst du hin?" fragte Hermine, als Harry aufstand.  
"Ähm.. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen!" antwortete dieser und verließ die große Halle.  
"Er hat gar nichts gegessen. Harry verhält sich einfach total seltsam seit Sirius gestorben ist!" sagte Hermine zu Ron und Ginny.  
"Das stimmt. Dabei sollte er doch langsam mal damit klar gekommen, was geschehen ist. Sirius ist tot und egal wie Harry sich verhält, wird er auch nicht mehr lebendig!" sagte Ron.  
"Es ist schwer für ihn. Er hat erst seine Eltern verloren und nun auch noch seinen Paten!" sagte Ginny verständnisvoll.  
"Ja, dass ist schon schwer. Doch ewig kann er ja auch nicht so weiter machen. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ihm alles egal. Er lässt niemanden mehr an sich ran!" sagte Hermine verständnislos.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit in den Gryffindorturm gegangen. Dort setzte er sich auf einen Sessel und versank in seinen Gedanken.  
Nach einiger Zeit tauchten Ron und Hermine auf.

"Harry! Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht!" fing Hermine an.  
"Ich komme nicht mit!" sagte Harry kurz.  
"WIE BITTE? Harry, du kannst nicht einfach schwänzen!" sagte Hermine leicht sauer.  
"Wenn du dich hier vergräbst, wird Sirius auch nicht wieder lebendig!" sagte Ron vorsichtig.  
"Bitte Harry, komm mit!" flehte Hermine ihn an.  
"Ach verdammt, Harry! Ich versteh dich einfach nicht. Dein ganzes Verhalten ist so etwas von unangebracht! Aber weißt du was, mach doch was du willst. Aber erwarte nicht, dass wir dir den Stoff, den wir heute durchnehmen, erklären!" sagte Hermine sauer und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Tut mir Leid, Harry. Aber sie hat Recht. Wir wissen ja, dass Sirius dir fehlt. Aber deswegen darfst du dich nicht so ausgrenzen!" sagte Ron und ließ Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Harry blickte traurig zum Fenster.  
#Sie verstehen gar nichts, wie sollten sie mich auch verstehen? Sie haben nicht ihren Paten wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit verloren.#  
Diese Gedanken schossen durch Harrys Kopf.  
Der Gedanke an den letzten Frühling ließ Harry nicht mehr in Ruhe. Nachts träumte er davon, wie Sirius in der Ministeriumsabteilung ums Leben kam. Der Blick von Sirius ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er musste immer an den Schleier, hinter dem Sirius verschwunden war, denken.  
Wie sollten das Ron und Hermine verstehen, sie waren doch nicht im selben Raum gewesen.  
Die Beiden verleugnen doch nur die Tatsache, dass Sirius gestorben war, weil er selbst so dumm gewesen war und seiner Vision geglaubt hatte.

Harry hielt es nicht länger im Gemeinschaftsraum aus mit seinen Gedanken an Sirius. Deswegen lief er ziellos im Schloss umher in der Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand sehen würde. Harry war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht den Jungen vor sich sah, in den er fast reingerannt wäre.

"Hey, pass doch auf!" sagte der Junge und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Oh Sorry!" entschuldigte sich Harry und wollte schon weitergehen.  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte der Junge.  
"Wenn mich noch einer fragt ob alles in Ordnung ist, drehe ich durch!" sagte Harry leicht genervt.  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nur.." fing der Junge an.  
"Nein. Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen!" entschuldigte sich Harry.  
"Okay! Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, wenn du jemanden zum Reden suchst, dann höre ich dir gerne zu!" sagte der Junge freundlich.  
"Danke!" fing Harry an und starrte den Jungen an.  
"Wir haben doch zusammen..." fuhr Harry fort.  
"Zaubertränke!" beendete der Junge den Satz.  
"Ich bin Blaise Zabini!" sagte er freundlich.  
"Harry Potter!" sagte Harry.  
"Also, falls du reden willst, ich höre dir zu und keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so einer wie dieser Malfoy." sagte Blaise schnell.  
"Gut zu wissen!" sagte Harry.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich in Slytherin gar nicht so wohl.." fing Blaise an.  
"Wieso denn das?" fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Ich finde da einfach keinen richtigen Anschluss. Snape kann ich auch nicht leiden." antwortete Blaise.  
"Ich verstehe... Wenn du willst, können wir uns ja später in der Bibliothek treffen!" schlug Harry vor.  
"Okay! Ich werde da sein! Bis später!" verabschiedete sich Blaise.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben, dass einer aus Slytherin so nett sein konnte. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja auch fast nach Slytherin gekommen wäre.   
Mit dem Gedanken, sich am Abend mal mit jemandem unterhalten zu können, der nicht aus Gryffindor kam, wurde ihm die Vorstellung, jetzt hoch in den Nordturm zu Wahrsagen zu müssen, erträglicher.  
Als Harry im Nordturm ankam, saß schon Ron auf seinem Platz. Doch Harry hatte nicht viel Lust, sich neben ihm zu setzten, um sich noch mehr Vorwürfe anzuhören, deswegen setzte er sich neben Neville.  
Die Wahrsagenstunde zog sich nach Harrys Meinung heute mal wieder ewig hin. Als Professor Trewlaney ihren Unterricht endlich beendet hatte, eilte Harry den Nordturm herunter, ohne weiter auf Ron zu achten und ging zu seinem Treffen mit Blaise.  
Harry war froh, jetzt nicht mit Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen, denn diese würden ihm bestimmt wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden wollen. Hermine und Ron verstanden einfach nicht, weswegen er sich so verhielt. Ihnen war wohl der Tod von Sirius egal. Harry kam sich von seinen Freunden unverstanden vor und war froh, wenn er mal allein sein konnte.

"Hey Harry!" sagte Blaise und setzte sich neben Harry.  
"Hi!" sagte Harry.  
"Alles klar bei dir? Du sahst eben so unglücklich aus?" fragte Blaise.  
"Ich war nur in Gedanken!" antwortete Harry schnell.  
"Ach so." sagte der Slytherin.  
"Du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft allein unterwegs, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" fuhr er fort.  
"Das stimmt!" sagte Harry kurz.  
"Hast du Probleme mit deinen Freunden?" fragte Blaise und Harry konnte an seinen Augen erkennen, dass er sich wirklich Gedanken machte.  
"Probleme nicht direkt. Sie verstehen mich einfach nicht mehr und ich bin daher einfach nicht gerne in ihrer Nähe!" sagte Harry.  
"Das ist hart, von den eigenen Freunde nicht verstanden zu werden!" sagte Blaise mitfühlend.  
"Ja, dass ist es wirklich. Am meisten, wenn sie einem dann noch Vorwürfe machen!" fuhr Harry fort.  
"Ich kann mir in etwa denken, wie es dir geht. Als ich nach Slytherin kam, hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, um Freunde zu finden. Doch mittlerweile will ich dort keine Freunde mehr haben, denn ihr Gerede von Reinblütern und dergleichen regt mich langsam auf. Natürlich zeigen meine sogenannten Freunde dafür auch kein Verständnis und so bin ich eben allein!" sagte Blaise.  
"Das ist echt traurig!" sagte Harry.

Blaise und Harry unterhielten sich an dem Abend noch stundenlang. Harry erzählte Blaise warum er nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden klar kam und Blaise erzählte ihm unter welchen Qualen er bei den Slytherins leiden musste, weil er ja mehr oder weniger gegen sie war.  
Harry fühlte sich seit langem mal wieder richtig wohl, er konnte Blaise einfach alles sagen, ohne dass dieser ihm Vorwürfe machte. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal so gut mit einem Slytherin unterhalten könnte. Die Zwei machten aus, dass sie sich jetzt regelmäßig treffen wollten. Darüber war Harry echt froh und wie es ihm vorkam, traf das auch auf Blaise zu. Es war kurz nach 21 Uhr als sich die Zwei verabschiedeten und in die verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräume gingen.  
Als er dort ankam, saßen Ron und Hermine in den Sesseln vorm Kamin. Als sie Harry sahen, machten sie den Eindruck als wollten sie etwas sagen, doch taten sie das nicht. Harry setzte sich in die andere Ecke vom Gemeinschaftsraum und fing an seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Harry hoch in den Schlafsaal ging, Ron lag schon im Bett und schlief.  
Harry legte in sein Bett und starrte zur Decke, er ließ sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, was alles an diesem Tag vorgefallen war.

Anmerkung:

Ich stell mir Blaise mittlerweile völlig anders vor. Die Geschichte habe ich im November 2004 angefangen zu schreiben. Leider hatte ich keine Zeit sie umzuändern.

Also nicht wundern...

Kapitel 7 und 8 schicke ich die nächsten Tage zur Beta. Also wird es hoffentlich schon in den nächsten 2 Wochen weiter gehen!

Ich würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn auch die Anonymen-Leser ein Review hinterlassen würden! Danke!


	7. Verzweiflungstat

Hallo Ihr Lieben!

Nach langer Zeit geht es mal wieder weiter.

Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. Doch zur Zeit habe ich in der Schule totalen Stress.

Daran wird sich leider auch nichts ändern.

Ich danke meinen Beta-Readern!

Ihr seit die Besten! **knuddel**

**P.S. hust Jetzt habe ich ganz vergessen, das Chap hochzuladen. Da werde ich dann einfach mal Kapitel 7+8 hochladen..**

**FROHES FEST!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 7  
Verzweiflungstat

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte immer noch dicke Luft zwischen Harry, Ron und Hermine. Denn Harry sah es nicht ein, sich bei ihnen für seine Gefühle zu entschuldigen. Harry konnte nun mal nicht einfach seine Gefühle wegen Sirius' Tod abstellen und dies konnten Hermine und Ron wohl nicht verstehen.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit mit Blaise, doch nach einiger Zeit bekamen das die Slytherins mit und Blaise brach den Kontakt ohne einen Grund zu nennen ab. Harry fand das sehr traurig, denn mit Blaise konnte er sich einfach nur unterhalten, ohne dass ihm jemand Vorwürfe machte. Seit Harry begonnen hatte, sich mit ihm zu treffen, hatte er so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinen alten Freunden gehabt. Durch die Treffen mit Blaise hatte sich Harry immer weiter von ihnen entfernt. Hermine und Ron hatten dies auch bemerkt, doch gaben sie Blaise die Schuld daran. Harry wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht wieder zurück zu Ron und Hermine gehen. Denn jetzt, nach den Treffen mit Blaise, war alles noch viel komplizierter geworden. Denn wie sollten Ron und Hermine verstehen, dass er sich lieber mit einem Slytherin unterhält, als mit seinen besten Freunden.  
Harry verbrachte daher viel Zeit alleine, weil er nicht wusste, zu wem er gehen sollte. Ginny Weasley setzte sich zwar ab und zu mal zu ihm, wenn er mal wieder allein in einer dunklen Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, doch mit Ginny konnte er nicht richtig reden, weil er Angst hatte, diese wäre im Auftrag von Hermine und Ron da. Harry besuchte auch öfters Hagrid und trank Tee mit ihm. Doch in seiner Gegenwart fühlte er nach einiger Zeit auch nicht mehr wohl. Harry wusste einfach nicht was er wollte. Wenn er allein war sehnte er sich nach Gesellschaft, doch wenn er in Gesellschaft war, sehnte er sich nach der Einsamkeit.  
Harry bekam auch langsam das Gefühl, dass Ron und Hermine froh waren, ihn los zu sein. Warum sonst würden sie nicht mehr versuchen sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Harry war ihnen egal, er war allen egal.

Als Harry dann eines Novembermorgens ein S (Schrecklich) von Snape für seinen Zaubertrank bekam, wurde alles zu viel für ihn. Harry verließ den Kerker nach der Stunde ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Ron und Hermine versuchten, ihn zu trösten, doch Harry bemerkte dies nicht.  
Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht gingen Ron und Hermine in Professor Lupins Unterricht, und als Harry dort nicht auftauchte, begannen die zwei sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.  
Wo war Harry? Warum war er nicht zum Unterricht erschienen?  
Nach der Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste rannten Ron und Hermine in den Gryffindorturm, um nach Harry zu sehen, doch dort war keine Spur von ihm. Deswegen gingen sie in die Große Halle, in der Hoffnung, er würde dort sein. Doch auch dort war Harry nicht.  
Ron und Hermine stürzten aus der Großen Halle um nach Harry zu suchen, denn sie hatten das Gefühl, dass etwas schreckliches passieren würde, wenn sie ihn nicht bald finden würden. An der Tür zur Großen Halle prallten die Beiden fast mit Professor Lupin zusammen.

"Warum so eilig?" fragte Remus.  
"Wir suchen Harry! Er ist verschwunden!" sagte Hermine schnell  
"Seit wann?" fragte Lupin.  
"Seit Zaubertränke.. im Gryffindorturm ist er auch nicht..." sagte Ron.  
"Ich glaube es passiert was ganz Schlimmes, wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden!" unterbrach Hermine ihn.  
"Okay. Ich werde euch suchen helfen!" sagte Lupin.

Harry war nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht direkt in eine etwas abgelegene Jungentoilette gegangen, in der Hoffnung dort ungestört zu sein.  
Dort setzt er sich auf den Boden und holte aus seiner Tasche ein Messer. Harry musterte das Messer und erinnerte sich an die Worte von Sirius:

" Es ist grausam, dass ich so viel Zeit mit Lily und James verbringen konnte und du nur so wenig. Aber glaube mir, die Menschen, die uns lieben gehen nie wirklich von uns. Du findest sie immer in deinem Herzen."

Harry legte die Klinge des Messers an sein Handgelenk. Er würde jetzt zu seinen Eltern und Sirius gehen und dann wieder glücklich sein.  
Harry sah nur noch diese eine Lösung. Von seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten wurde er regelmäßig misshandelt. Seinen Freunden war er egal.  
Was hielt ihn noch in dieser Welt?  
Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Er hatte erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius und nun auch noch seine Freunde verloren.  
Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen bei dem Gedanken daran. Bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, stach er mit dem Messer zu. Harry sah wie das Blut sein Handgelenk hinunterlief, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Remus Lupin im Türrahmen stand.

"Harry, was hast du nur getan!" sagte er behutsam und ging auf Harry zu.

Lupin sprach einen Zauber, um die Blutung zu stillen, dann nahm er Harry und brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel. Als Harry verarztet wurde, ging Remus zu Hermine und Ron, die noch immer auf der Suche nach Harry waren.

"Ich habe ihn gefunden!" sagte Lupin, als er die beiden gefunden hatte.  
"Wo war er denn?" fragte Hermine, froh darüber, dass Harry wieder aufgetaucht war.  
"Auf der Jungentoilette..." antwortete Lupin  
"Ron, Hermine, kommt mal mit! Ich muss euch etwas sagen!" sagte Lupin und führte sie in ein Klassenzimmer, dort erklärte Lupin ihnen was geschehen war.

"Er hat was?" fragte Hermine schockiert.  
"Das glaub ich nicht!" sagte Ron.  
"Ich wusste zwar, dass sich Harry in letzter Zeit immer weiter von euch entfernt hat, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es wirklich um ihn steht!" fing Lupin an.  
"Ron! Hermine! Auch wenn ihr es im Moment nicht leicht mit Harry habt, er braucht euch, seine Freunde." fuhr Lupin fort.  
"Aber er...!" begann Hermine.  
"Selbst wenn er euch das Gefühl gibt, dass ihr ihm nicht wichtig seid, er braucht euch. Harry ist an einem Punkt in seinem Leben angekommen, wo er weder ein noch aus weiß. Er sieht nur noch diesen Ausweg." unterbrach Remus sie.  
"Wieso hat er nie mit uns geredet?" fragte Ron.  
"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, denn ich habe nur eine Vermutung.  
Jetzt hört mir bitte zu. Vergesst, wie sich Harry euch gegenüber verhalten hat, seid für ihn da, gebt ihm das Gefühl, dass er euch wichtig ist. Auch wenn er euch nicht von seinen Gefühlen erzählen wird, braucht er euch mehr als alles andere." sagte Lupin.  
"Verstehe!" sagte Hermine.  
"Irgendwann wird er sich euch öffnen!" sagte Remus.  
"Hoffentlich..." seufzte Ron.  
"Und noch etwas. Redet mit ihm über Sirius..." fing Lupin an.  
"Aber er will nicht..." unterbrach Hermine ihn.  
"Es wird zwar etwas dauern, bis er euch sagt, wie er sich fühlt. Aber ihr müsst ihm den Glauben schenken, dass ihr auch im Sirius trauert!" fuhr Lupin fort.  
"Das tun wir..!" sagte Ron.  
"Dann sagt es Harry. Redet mit Harry darüber wie es für euch ist, ihn verloren zu haben." beendete Lupin das Gespräch.

Hermine und Ron gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry auf einem Sessel sitzend fanden. Harry hatte darauf bestanden, nicht über Nacht im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Hermine und Ron setzten sich zu ihm, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Harry war ihnen in diesen Moment wirklich dankbar dafür.

Review?


	8. Neue Hoffnung

Hallo!

Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!

Ich hoffe der Weihnachtmann war brav und ihr wurdet reich beschenkt.

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!

Ein riesen Dank geht an meine Betas. Vielen Dank! **Knuddel**

Kapitel 8  
Neue Hoffnung

-In Dumbledores Büro-

"Ich muss mit ihm sprechen!" sagte der Mann.  
"Das kannst du nicht. Unser Plan darf nicht scheitern!" meinte Dumbledore mit ernster Miene.  
"Es ist mir egal, ob der Plan scheitert oder nicht. Ich muss mit ihm reden, ...er braucht mich!" erwiderte der Mann wütend.  
"Ich versteh ja, dass diese Nachricht ein Schock für dich war..." versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Wenn du es wirklich verstehen würdest, dann würdest du Harry herbringen lassen!" unterbrach der Mann Dumbledore.  
"Ich hab dir im letzten Juni erzählt, dass wir den Feind glauben lassen müssen, dass du tot bist. Nur so können wir Harry schützen!" fuhr Dumbledore fort.  
"Aber was ist denn so falsch daran, wenn wir Harry die Wahrheit erzählen. Er wird bestimmt nicht zu Voldemort rennen und ihm davon erzählen!" widersprach der Mann und wurde noch wütender.  
"Das Risiko wäre zu groß, dass der Feind erfährt, dass Harry mehr weiß..." versuchte Dumbledore zu erklären.  
"Albus! Harry wird uns das nie verzeihen, wenn er es herausfindet!" meinte der Mann betrübt.  
"Das Risiko müssen wir in Kauf nehmen. Denn nur so kann Harrys Leben gerettet werden!" erklärte Dumbledore trocken.  
"Aber Harry braucht mich jetzt..!" sagte der Mann.  
"Ich weiß, Sirius. Er braucht seinen Paten. Doch jetzt da der Schutzzauber, den ich vor 14 Jahren über das Haus der Dursleys ausgesprochen habe, wegfällt gibt es nur noch diese Lösung. Du musst der Geheimnisverwahrer werden und wenn Voldemort denkt, dass du tot bist, wird er nie darauf kommen, dass du der Geheimnisverwahrer bist. Es ist unsere einzige Chance Harrys Leben in den Ferien zu schützen." erklärte Dumbledore.  
"Sein Leben wird zwar so vor Voldemort und seinen Anhänger geschützt, doch wenn er so weiter macht, brauchen wir nicht auf einen Angriff von Voldemort warten, denn dann wird Harry seinem Leben selbst ein Ende bereiten!" seufzte Sirius.  
"Sirius, ich verstehe deine Sorgen. Doch habe Vertrauen... Harry wird seinem Leben nicht selbst ein Ende setzen." sagte Dumbledore.

-Im Gemeinschaftsraum-

Ron und Hermine saßen gerade an ihren Hausaufgaben, als sich Harry zu ihnen setzte. Dieser hatte den ganzen Tag mit Ginny verbracht. Sie hatte ihn zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen und da Harry nicht mehr die Blicke von Hermine und Ron ertragen konnte, nahm er ihre Einladung dankbar an. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine wollte Ginny nicht wissen, warum er sich das Leben hatte nehmen wollen. Ginny hatte diesen Vorfall mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Harry war ihr sehr dankbar dafür und fühlte sich in Ginnys Nähe geborgen.

"Hast du schon die Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen?" fragte Harry Ron.  
"Nein! Leider noch nicht" antwortete Ron.  
"Ich frag mich immer noch, wie wir in diesem Fach die ZAG-Prüfungen bestanden haben!" grübelte Harry.  
"Die Frage belastet mich auch. Genauso, wie wir in Zaubertränke bei den ZAG-Prüfungen ein E bekommen konnten!" sagte Ron fassungslos.  
"Irgendwie spinnen die Lehrer!" scherzte Harry, der sich nach langem einmal wieder glücklich fühlte.  
"Ihr solltet für diese Noten dankbar sein!" meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort.  
"Das sind wir!" grinste Ron.  
Harry holte seine Schulbücher aus seiner Tasche und fing an einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben.

Sein Selbstmordversuch war nun schon 2 Wochen her. Im Nachhinein schämte er sich richtig dafür und begriff gar nicht mehr, warum er das tun wollte. In den letzten Wochen verstand er sich wieder besser mit Hermine und Ron, es war fast wieder so, wie vor dem Tod von Sirius. Harry hatte den Beiden endlich von seinen Gefühlen erzählt und sie verstanden ihn daher auch besser. Sie nahmen jetzt auch mehr Rücksicht und versuchten so gut es ging, nicht von Sirius zu sprechen. Wenn Harry darüber sprechen wollte, würde er es tun.  
Seit seinem Selbstmordversuch unternahm Harry auch viel mehr mit Ginny, mit ihr konnte er über alles reden und sie zeigte immer Verständnis. Ihr erzählte er auch, wie es für ihn war, seinen Paten und den besten Freund seiner Eltern zu verlieren. Ginny versuchte ihn mit aufmunterten Worten zu trösten und oft gelang ihr das auch. Harry war sehr dankbar für die Gespräche mit Ginny, denn mit ihrer Hilfe, fand er schon bald wieder Spaß am Leben und lachte auch wieder öfter. Ron und Hermine wussten zwar, dass sich Harry und Ginny öfter sahen, doch beide hatten keine Ahnung, wie es Ginny schaffte, dass Harry wieder voller Lebensfreude war. Sie waren Ginny einfach nur dankbar. Denn dank ihr hatten sie endlich wieder ihren Freund Harry zurück, den Harry, der immer voller Lebensfreude ist.

Anfang Dezember merkte Harry, dass er für Ginny mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Doch er wusste nicht, wie weit dieses Gefühl reichen würde und daher wollte er ihr nichts davon erzählen. Harry und Ginny verbrachten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander, weil sie sich auf ihre ZAGs vorbereiten wollte. Deswegen unternahm Harry nun wieder viel mit Ron und Hermine, was diese sichtlich freute.  
Am ersten Dezemberwochenende beschlossen die Drei mal nichts zu lernen und einfach Spaß zu haben. Eigentlich beschlossen das Harry und Ron, aber sie konnten Hermine schließlich unter Aufbringung ihrer gesamten Überzeugungskraft überreden etwas mit ihnen zu unternehmen. An diesem Wochenende gingen viele Schüler nach Hogsmeade, aber seit dem Dementorenangriff auf Harry, blieb dieser lieber zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Schloss.

"Ich hab hier ein paar Stinkbomben von Fred und George, wir können sie ja verzaubern, damit sie auf Malfoy fliegen!" schlug Ron vor, als die Drei die Große Halle verließen.  
"RON! Das ist keine gute Idee!" sagte Hermine entsetzt.  
"Alles was Spaß macht, ist bei dir keine gute Idee!" schmollte Ron.  
"Wir können ja für die Elfen stricken!" schlug Hermine vor.  
"Da können wir ja auch gleich für die Schule lernen..!" meinten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund.   
"Wir können auch lernen!" grinste Hermine.   
"Hermine, wir haben heute einen lernfreien Tag. Verstehst du den Begriff LERNFREI?" fragte Harry.  
"Ist ja schon gut..!" sagte sie.  
"Wir können ja auch Bücher durch die Maulende Myrte werfen!" schlug Ron vor.  
"Darüber wird sie sich sicher freuen!" lachte Harry.  
"Ron, hast du denn keine sinnvollen Ideen?" protestierte Hermine.

"Na, ihr drei! Langweilt ihr euch?" fragte Lupin, der auch gerade die Große Halle verließ.  
"Nein...natürlich nicht! Wir haben lauter sinnvolle Ideen!" grinste Harry.  
"Nur Hermine hat gegen jede Idee etwas!" murmelte Ron.  
"Da wird sie wahrscheinlich auch ihre Gründe haben!" meinte Lupin.  
"Genau!" verteidigte sich Hermine.  
"Dann müssen wir eben unser Schicksal akzeptieren...!" fing Harry mit gespielter ernster Miene an.  
"...und vor Langeweile sterben!" beendete Ron den Satz von Harry.  
"Wir können auch stricken oder lernen!" begann Hermine.  
"Sie versteht es nicht..!" murmelte Harry verzweifelt.  
"Am besten bewerfen wir sie mit Stinkbomben, bis sie es versteht!" schlug Ron vor.  
"Ihr seid echt ein paar Chaoten. Besucht doch einfach Hagrid!" meinte Lupin und verabschiedete sich.   
"Das eine super Idee!" freute sich Hermine.

So machten sich die Drei auf zu Hagrids Hütte. Dieser war froh, die drei Schüler mal wieder zu sehen. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag bei ihrem großen Freund und unterhielten sich über die lustigsten Dinge. Hermine fing immer wieder mit ihrer B.elfe.R- Aktion an, und sprach darüber, welche neue Ideen sie zur Befreiung der Hauselfen hatte. Aber da Ron jedes Mal, wenn sie das Thema anschnitt, die Augen verdrehte, gab sie es auf und schmollte in sich hinein.  
Gegen 17 Uhr gingen die Drei dann zusammen mit Hagrid in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Ich wünsche euch einen guten Start ins neue Jahr!

Review?


End file.
